The Wildling Knight
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Harridan "Harri" Potter, Second Son of Lord Jaims Potter and Lady Lileanna "Lily" Potter Formerly of the House of Tyrell. Younger brother of Godric Potter. Of Noble Blood and Destined for great things... And he is done with all this Political Bullshit. Rated M for Cannon Typical Violence and whoring, i made this just for reasons, Thanks to HiddenByFaeries for her assistance, R&R!


**A/N:** I decided to make a GoT/HP x-over because I got tired of all the usual ones. Thanks to _**HiddenByFaeries**_ for assisting in this.

_**Second Son**_

**Prologue:**_ Watch the Smoke Spin_

Harridan "Harri" Potter, Second Son of Lord Jaims Potter, was seven when he killed his first man. The man had attempted to force himself upon the elder twin daughter of the visiting House of Stonegrace, who had shared bread and salt just an hour before with the House of Potter, and who were under the protection of the Law of Hospitality. The girl was just four-and-ten, two years his brother, Godric's, junior. The man, a stableman for the Potters, was many decades her senior, and thus Harri's, but that did not stop the seven-year-old from taking the small dagger his brother had given him for his Nameday present, and stabbing the would-be rapist in the neck, again and again and again, until he stopped moving and the girl could flee.

His mother was the first to find him, blood-drenched and shivering, staring at the corpse in the hallway. His Father and Brother, as well as Lord Stonegrace and his Knights, followed close behind, fast enough to watch as the Lileanna Potter formerly of the House of Tyrell, sweep her youngest son into her arms, uncaring of the blood that stained her expensive gown as she clutched him close, pressing a kiss into his Family's signature black, Wilding hair.

"I'm so proud of you," she had whispered to him, later, after helping him scrub the dead-man's blood from his pale skin. Harri hadn't spoken a word for months after the instance, through all the negotiations between the Stonegrace's and Lord Jaims, for the Betrothal of his brother and the girl he saved, Brighid. He didn't speak when his Father assigned him arms lessons with his Knight, Ser Morse Hollow, the bastard son of his Grandfather. He spoke, finally, when the Septon Hirtho offered to pray for his voice to be returned.

"I do not believe in any of the Seven but the Stranger," he informed the Septon and his family seriously, voice hoarse and harsh from lack of use. "I follow the Old Gods." And that had ended that. For a few weeks, his Father and Brother tried to, essentially, convert him from the "Heathen Ways", but his Mother brushed them off.

"Let him Worship who he wishes," she told them sternly one day in Jaims' study. "You'll only chase him to their arms by trying to pull him away!" Any who said that the noblewomen were naught but soft-skinned creatures with eyes only for their needlework, had obviously never gotten on the bad side of one, or else were simpletons.

And so, Harri focused on his sword-work and archery, while his brother studied to be a Lord and Husband. Harri learned knife-tricks and card-tricks and obscenities from the Prisoners who passed through town on their way to the Wall or Winterfell, and Godric learned to play court with their Father's allies. Harri learned needlework and the art of listening and being unseen when in the presence of others from their Mother, and Godric learned hunting and pranking and drinking from their Father. Harry learned that knowledge was its own power from his Godfather, Ser Raemos the Howling Blade, while Godric learned of whores and drinking from _his_ Godfather, Lord Syreus Blacktree.

Years passed this way, with the two brothers growing distant, as Harri went to Winterfell to learn from Lord Stark and his sons, while Godric settled into his marriage to Brighid Stonegrace-now-Potter, and began traveling to Kings Landing to be their Father's Voice when the need arose.

Harri gained his Knighthood at the age of seven-and-ten, when the visiting King Robert's son Joffrey was nearly kidnapped, and Harri killed the would-be criminal without hesitation. Instead of going to Kings Landing, however, the Second Son of Lord Potter chose to remain at Winterfell, with permission from Lord Stark. There, he could visit the Heart Tree and perform his meditations to the Old Gods, as well as train his abilities.

Potters, descendants of Gryffindor, descendants of the Wildlings and the ancient Children of the Forest, had always had some small powers. Jaims could spot those of weak constitutions and exploit them with cruel accuracy. Godric could see things in water and falling leaves, glimpses of the present elsewhere. Harri, however, was a Warg*****, able to see through the eyes of ravens and control their bodies. He could also see things in smoke, snippets of scenes that had happened, were happening, and were going to happen. It was… Difficult, to control, because doing it made his eyes shed red tears if he stared too long into the smoke, but still, he practiced when alone in the Godswood of Winterfell.

The day that King Robert returned again to Winterfell, Wife Cersei and children in tow, along with Jamie "Kingslayer" Lannister, Harri, now three-and-twenty, stared into the smoke and saw naught but blood.

**A/N:** And there's the Prologue!

**Warg*** - According to the Game of Thrones Wikia, a Warg is supposed to be someone able to enter the mind of wolves alone. Others who can enter animal minds are called Skinchangers. I'm going to be using Warg because when I see Skinchangers, I think "Can Transform Into Animal" not "Can Use The Force On Animals".


End file.
